Secretary Secrets
by Daddy's little Hippy
Summary: Co-written by Merciful, my beta. Title not final. Things and people change with time, particularly when saving the world is no longer a priority... Now updating weekly.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright! This is the first chapter of the new and improved Secretary series. Merc and I could flesh out a good title, so it will be stuck with the original one for the time being. If you have any suggestions, let me know._

_

* * *

_

**.01.**

Squall could see through the window to his left that the sun was slowly sinking out of sight, emphasizing just how long he'd been trapped in this damn meeting. To make matters worse, damages suffered during the Ultamecia War hadn't fully been dealt with aboard the Galbadian Garden. The damn place was situated in a desert and they hadn't considered getting the air conditioning back up a priority.

Beside him, Quistis kicked his foot gently with her own, reminding him to at least look like he was paying attention. He grudgingly obeyed. After all, he had every right to be grumpy. He hadn't asked to be Commander and just three months ago they'd saved the world. Didn't anyone think he deserved a rest? They'd been in this office since dawn. He wondered absently what the others were doing. More specifically, what Rinoa was doing.

He imagined she was in Balamb Garden's library, reading a romance novel while she embraced the great invention of air conditioning. Or maybe she was shopping with Selphie and they were trying on clothing in an air-conditioned shop in Balamb.

His stomach ached in a way that said if it didn't get fed soon it was going to start growling.

It was just after supper. Rinoa was probably getting an ice cream dessert right about now.

Quistis tapped his foot again. He glared at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was bent over a notebook, taking notes and gracefully pushing her glasses up her nose.

Cid had been right to pick Quistis for the newly created Garden Ambassador position. She had done an excellent job of handling the public outcry when people began to notice that they couldn't see anyone being held accountable for the war. They saw the woman they knew as the Sorceress Ultamecia walk about freely and Seifer had been allowed to slip into the shadows of society before action could be taken. Quistis had handled it all and Garden came out smelling like roses. It was her who had suggested that, for Rinoa's safety, they not tell anyone she'd been given Ultamecia's powers and that it was best if stayed with them.

Squall felt a little guilty about his negativity. Quistis had been working harder for him for longer than he had and even in the heat of this endless meeting, she was still working. He tugged at the collar of his generic, white, muscle shirt as he shifted into a more proper sitting position. He'd long since abandoned his bomber jacket. It was folded on the empty chair beside Quistis.

In front of them, Cid was arguing passionately with Martine as to why he shouldn't leave Garden for good.

"Cid. I've had enough of this. You've presented some fine arguments, but I was much happier while in Fisherman's Horizon. You and the world must both recognize that we are old men and a task like this would be better left to the young. I will speak to Mayor Dobe about the town assisting in the rebuilding of Garden. I'm certain that will ease the budgetary struggle you're facing, but only if you find a replacement for me. Either way I leave, but at least this way I will leave more gracefully."

Squall looked back and forth between both men before looking back at Quistis, who was tapping the end of her pen against her lips while she thought. Her position had left her with the powers of both of these men and Squall was certain she could solve this and free them from this oven of an office.

"Miss Trepe," Martine said suddenly.

"Yes Headmaster Martine?"

"What if you took over my position? Just until Cid here finds a replacement."

"I actually had another in mind," she admitted, uncrossing her legs and standing, "I know of a very smart and military minded person who is young and I think would make a good headmaster."

Squall felt his breath catch in his throat; he didn't want any more power. He wanted to sleep and eat and be a regular guy for a few days.

Cid looked at him and Martine did the same.

"No," Quistis sighed, seemingly reading the minds of everyone in the room, "Squall is a fantastic candidate, but I was thinking of someone else. Someone that would give us an equally good image when promoted but in a different way."

"And who would that be?" Martine asked. He clearly didn't believe anyone could be better for their image.

"Her name is Xu and as she'd be the first Headmistress in the history of Garden I think her promotion would be as celebrated as Squall's would be. She proved herself a smart and trustworthy ally during the Ultamecia War and I see no reason she wouldn't be successful in this position."

"Do you have her file?" Martine inquired as he looked sideways at Cid.

"I agree, Quistis. She should be properly reviewed first though. Did you by chance bring her records?" Cid dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief, banishing the sweat that had been beading there.

"No. For security reasons I do not carry unnecessary confidential paperwork, but Nida did network a computer aboard the Ragnorak to allow access to any of the information in any Garden computer."

"Really?" Cid asked.

"Yes. It's been quite useful to me while I've been travelling around in the Ragnorak promoting the goodness of Garden and its associates. If you would agree to a short recess, I could retrieve Xu's information and bring back a proper folder for review."

"Sounds good. Cid, we've been friends a long time and if this girl is the answer to my resignation, this could be the last time we eat together as a couple of Headmasters. Come, let's go into the city."

"Excellent, I'm famished," Cid agreed, "We'll all meet back here in about two hours?"

"Of course. Thank you gentlemen," Quistis replied as she and Squall saluted the pair.

They returned the gesture and left.

Squall watched Quistis close her notebook and place it into the neatly organized messenger bag she had brought along. She passed him his jacket and they left for Ragnorak.

The sun was almost gone now, protecting them from having to face the desert heat dead on. The sand blew lightly over their boots and Squall wondered how Quistis could walk in sand with heels on.

"There's time for you to make it into the city for something to eat yourself, you know," she told him as she fished her key card out of her bag and walked to the entrance of Ragnorak.

"What about you?" he asked, knowing full well she hadn't eaten anything either.

"I have some frozen dinners in the fridge on board. I won't have time to get anything else."

He followed her inside and took out his cell phone. "Call ahead, I'll drive in, pick it up and bring it back. Chinese food is better than frozen food."

She smiled at him and nodded, accepting his phone. "What do you want?"

"Beef and broccoli with an order of chicken fried rice."

She moved to past the main computer to the unsuspecting desk she usually used to organize her paperwork. She placed their order while she inserted her key card into a slot underneath the desk, opening a keypad on top. She thanked the person taking her order and said goodbye as she punched in an access code. It beeped and the top opened to allow a monitor to fold up.

Squall caught the phone as she tossed it to him, but was a little busy being surprised by her desk to actually leave.

"Nida," she told him without saying anything else.

"Wow," he finally managed before leaving.

"I'll give you my share of the gil when we get back to garden or stop at a bank machine," she told him just before the door closed behind him.

While she waited for the computer to boot up, Quistis threw her hair into a messy bun and found a bottle of water. As she accessed Xu's records and began printing she thought of how much she would miss seeing her around Balamb. Shaking it off, she made a trip to the printer to grab the military record of her friend. It would be selfish to hold her back when she knew damn well what an incredible Headmistress Xu would be.

She flipped open her phone to call Xu, but found a voicemail waiting for her. She'd muted the thing for the meeting.

"...Hey Quis, It's Rinoa. I've been trying to call Squall, but he's not picking up. Neither are you so I guess that means the meeting is really dragging on...or you're having an affair with my boyfriend..." there was genuine laughter before the sorceress continued, "Anyway, make Squall call me when you get this. See you whenever you get back."

Deleting the message, Quistis took a moment to breath. Maybe when Xu got promoted she'd switch to Galbadia as her home base. It had been home to her once before when she was much younger, why not again?

Finally, she dialled Xu.

"Hey, you have great timing; I was just about to get in the shower."

"I also have a great judge of character which is why I just began printing your personal records to hand over to the Headmaster."

"Excuse me?" Xu asked, her tone a little offended.

"Yep, you're going to be considered for the position of Galbadian Headmistress."

An excited 'What!' exploded from Xu's end of the line.

"Martine wants to retire and I recommended you for the position."

"I love you."

Quistis smiled at the phone. "So, I take it you're not upset that I didn't consult you first?"

"You've never steered me wrong before. Hyne, Headmistress... I can't believe it. Who else is in the running?"

"They want Squall."

"Why didn't you say so? I'll never get a job if I'm competing against a man who saved the world."

"Except he doesn't want it. Not even a little bit. He doesn't even want his current rank. Also, I reminded them how good this would be for Garden's image. We've never had a female running a Garden before."

Quistis listened to her best friend excitedly plan what she'd do as a Headmistress as she punched holes into the stack of paperwork she had on the woman and organized it to be presentable before slipping a binder ring through and easing it into a folder.

Squall re-entered the Ragnorak and watched her quietly for a moment as she ended her call to Xu. He waited for her to notice him and was pleased when she looked a little startled.

"I didn't even hear you come in," she told him as she closed the computer back into the desk.

Her hair up like that exposed her neck nicely and he could see little beads of sweat had been born onto the pale skin. Despite the air conditioning, the heat of the Ragnorak spending a day in the desert, soaking up the heat and the heat it's machinery produced had made it like a car left in a mid-summer parking lot with the windows rolled up.

He passed her the food she'd ordered for herself and set his own on a plain desk.

"Rinoa wants you to call her," she told him.

He paused, hearing the strange tone of her voice. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good. "I'll call her when the meeting is over."

He watched her through the corner of his eye. She was pleased by this development. He didn't know why. She seemed to like Rinoa and had said herself her feelings toward him were more sisterly. Still, he gathered she didn't like his relationship with Rinoa and had decided he was a good enough friend not to rub it in her face.

She was probably lonely. Everyone else had basically paired up. Selphie wasn't dating Irvinne, but they might as well have been a couple and Zell spent most of his spare time in the library staring at Paige. Quistis had married her job and that was a pity because as much as he loved Rinoa, he wasn't blind. He knew Quistis was beautiful and intelligent.

They ate quietly and then disposed of their take out boxes before heading back to the meeting.

Cid and Martine only discussed Xu for about thirty seconds after flicking through her file before they decided she was the right person for the job. "I'll speak with her about it in the morning," Cid said as he stood.

"She'll accept. I had to call her to get permission to print her private records for review," Quistis told him, "There are no foreseeable issues with this transition."

Martine got up to shake their hands, but said to Quistis, "I'll want to thank Xu personally for relieving me of this duty. What type of flowers does she like?"

"She actually doesn't much care for flowers, but if you'd bump up the air-conditioning on the list of priorities I'm sure that would make her a very happy woman."

"I'll make some calls first thing in the morning."

They left him to his sweltering office.

Outside Quistis turned the ringer of her phone back on and advised them to do the same. "Also, consider calling Matron, Headmaster. She will be interested in who is replacing Martine. Squall, you have to call Rinoa. Do so before we take flight. Using your phone while you drive is dangerous and stupid."

She picked up her pace and walked to her onboard room without any further comments.

"Something's bothering her," Cid observed.

"..." Squall couldn't think of anything to say.

"You heard her, we've gotta call our bosses and head for home."

Squall frowned. Rinoa was not his boss. There was no humour in the suggestion that she was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, here's the second chapter. I'm hoping to keep them coming regularly and that I've done the characters justice._

_

* * *

_

**.02.**

The next morning in Esthar, Laguna was making arrangements to visit Deling. Political leaders the world over had expressed an interest in meeting to increase relations between the countries.

"Ward, which tie should I be wearing with this?" asked the president as he stared into the mirror, suddenly wishing he'd agreed to hire someone to dress him.

Ward shrugged, "Whatever one is on the top when you open the drawer."

"No," Kiros sighed, "You can't decide that way. It might be the Moomba tie."

Laguna pulled the drawer open and looked inside, "How about the Moogle one?"

"Please, Hyne, no..." came a female voice from the door. "If you wear a themed tie, I will personally see to it you're all assassinated." The body of the voice pushed in and brushed her lips along Ward's cheek. "Uncle Ward, no bandannas at the political banquet." She plucked the offending garment off his head before he could stop her and headed to Laguna. "Wear the blue tie with the light blue diagonal pin striping."

Laguna looked for the tie before obliging the teen. He checked himself in the mirror. "Hey, not bad," he said to his reflection.

"Well, I'm not a miracle worker," the girl replied.

"Layla, where's your mother?" Kiros asked.

She pushed her red hair over her shoulder and smiled at him, "At our house, waiting for you to ask her to accompany you to this Lunch."

Ward laughed and slapped his knee. "That's my sister. Stubborn as all else."

"You should go before she gets annoyed with you for having made her wait and says no out of spite," Layla advised.

"Yes, well..."

"Laguna, I wanted to let you know that there have been some problems in Deling recently. The bodies of three men roughly your age have been found," she explained in a worried tone as she showed him some articles she'd printed out, "and it seems the murderer takes a souvenir. Every body was missing it's..."

"Oh Hyne," Laguna groaned, "Somebody is killing men and cutting off their..."

Layla nodded.

Kiros looked at an article. "Perhaps we should only attend lunch and then come straight home. I know we'd planned drinks in the city, but there are plenty of good pubs here in Esthar where nobody wishes to mutilate our genitalia."

"That's what I was thinking," Layla added. She looked at her uncle with her blue-green eyes and waited for him to promise they'd come straight home when it was over.

"Fine. We'll drink here, but don't worry kiddo, we're not about to lose our lives or genitals, we're ex-military."

"So was victim number two. He was a war veteran and a friend of General Caraway. If you're in Deling and a friend of the General and you still manage to get murdered, I'm willing to bet the killer is extremely dangerous."

"Enough with the mission briefing, this is a banquet. We'll come home as soon as it's over and I don't want to hear any more about genitalia," Ward sighed, "Especially not from my teenage niece. It's weird."

"Fine, but be careful. Kiros, call my mother. She's already dressed so just invite her and apologize for the short notice. Laguna, Edea was called about an hour ago and she'd like you to arrange for some bonding time with your son."

"Of course. I just don't want to force him."

"I know that, but crazy thought... visit him and tell him that. Maybe he'll open up a little."

Ward laughed, "What are we going to do with you?"

"Allow me to enrol in the SeeD program?"

"No."

"It's a logical political move. Come on."

"No."

Balamb Garden was already awake when Squall finally awoke the next day. As it would happen, extensive meetings were exhausting. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at his SeeD uniform which had been pressed and hung in a garment bag on the wall. Quistis had told him last night he'd be expected at the press release for the announcement about Xu's promotion which would be made after lunch.

He looked at the clock. It was already eleven thirty. He slowly dragged himself to the bathroom and turned on the shower, leaving the door open. SeeD dorms were private anyway.

Just as he'd finished putting the shampoo into his palm he heard his phone. Selphie had very kindly shown him how to customize the ring so he could identify who was calling. The waltz told him it was Rinoa and he knew he should answer, but she'd understand. He had already poured the shampoo.

The song ended and he continued massaging his scalp, letting the suds slide down over his shoulders and venture along, making little trails over his skin.

He felt the heat of the shower slowly tease the stress out of his muscles and toyed with the idea of staying until the water got cold, or seeing if he could last until the water got cold, but his phone interrupted before he could explore this thought further and the waltz played again.

Ignoring it without any guilt this time, he tilted his head back to let the water wash away the shampoo and its soapy trails.

Rinoa was sick of waiting. Squall had promised he'd eat with her before he went to the press release and she knew there was no way he couldn't hear his phone.

Scowling, she stomped down the hall to his dorm room and punched in the all access key code she'd spied Cid using when he'd locked himself out of the third floor office. She smiled when it worked and the door slid open to reveal Squall's room. It was incredibly standard. The plain bed clothes and desk were nice enough, but left the room looking like it wasn't lived in.

Hearing the shower, she understood why he hadn't been picking up and decided to wait for him. He wouldn't be that long. Guys didn't spend long in the shower.

She found a picture on the desk, the orphanage gang as children, undoubtedly given to him by Matron. It occurred to her that they needed to get a picture together. His gunblade was rested on the display mount on the wall above the desk. She ran her fingers over the handle. Squall didn't like people touching it.

In front of her, his cell phone flashed a light to remind him he'd missed a call. She opened the phone to delete the notification and found her own face as the background. She'd done that herself. Squall wasn't particularly interested in customizing his electronics.

Curious, she opened the call history. Her, her, her, Chinese takeout in Deling, Cid, Her, Irvinne, Quistis, Quistis, her, Quistis... she could account for every one of these calls because they coincided perfectly with things she knew he'd be doing.

She opened the text messages and was a little surprised by the number of sent messages. Squall rarely text her. The entire list suggested he spent a great deal of time messaging a girl named Layla. They were general messages. She checked the most recent one.

'_No. Work stuff. Mayb Sat night?'_

Intrigued, she went to the received folder to see what this Layla could have said that would have to wait until Saturday.

'_U avail Thurs?'_

Now more than a little annoyed, she checked the message Layla had sent before that.

'_lol.I dunno. How bout "luv u"?'_

Before she could check back any further she heard the shower stop and flipped the phone shut.

Squall emerged from the steamy shower and found Rinoa in his room, holding his cell. She looked pissed. Probably because he hadn't been picking up. He opened his mouth, but she just threw the phone at his chest and left.

He picked it up and opened it, but the screen gave no hint about what had made her angry. She couldn't have been that upset about him missing her calls. She clearly knew he'd been in the shower. Damn women and their ridiculousness.

Grumbling, he changed into his uniform and headed for the elevator. As the door closed, he wondered how Rinoa had got in. She didn't have a key card. He groaned and headed for the cafeteria. He didn't really have time to deal with this.

Quistis was already in Cid's office, going over the final paperwork with Xu while they crammed muffins into their mouths. When Squall walked in she could tell he was troubled despite his poker face. He brushed off her attempts to pry and she gave up. He was probably still tired.

"Congratulations," he told Xu.

"Thank you. Seriously. I'm really excited."

"Well, just try and keep your cool during the conference. Otherwise we'll get to read all about how nobody thinks you're ready because you were like a little kid high on sugar," Quistis teased. She offered the smile to Squall as well who ignored her and stared out through the window. He opened his cell phone and started typing.

"You send a lot of texts Squall; you should consider getting a phone with a QWERTY keyboard. It would make it easier," Nida said as he joined them.

Squall looked from his phone to the boy and back again. "...a what?"

"It's when the phone has a keyboard that looks like a tinier version of the one with your computer. It makes texting so much faster. Every letter has its own key. You could type at least twice as fast if you had one. I've been telling the headmaster this for ages."

Interested in this, Squall tore his eyes from his own phone to look at Nida's.

While the techie was showing him the messaging system, his phone trembled and beeped. Ignoring Nida once more, he opened the simple flip phone and read the new message.

'_Expecting Layla?'_

It was Rinoa. He frowned at the screen and replied.

'_Yes.'_

Had he mentioned Layla trying to reconnect him with his father? He didn't think he had, but maybe... Layla was also desperately trying to persuade her family to allow her to join Garden.

When his phone beeped this time, it was Layla.

'_Srry. Ur dad was going to wear ugly tie. Wut's up?'_

'_Np. Bout 2 announce nu headmistress.'_

'_A woman?'_

'_Yep. Wut's he need a tie 4?'_

'_Political lunch in Deling.'_

'_U nvr answrd bout Sat.'_

'_Gonna get ever1 2 visit Balamb on Sat.'_

'_K. Call u l8er 4 details.'_

Squall closed his phone for a final time and looked up to see Rinoa looking at him. "You've been texting for nearly half an hour. Were they all to Layla? Who is she?"

"Yes, they were all to Layla. She's from Est – "

She didn't let him finish, instead she slapped him and fled. He touched his face and realized exactly what was wrong. Suddenly, he was furious. She had gone through his phone!

"Squall?" Quistis asked cautiously, "What's going on?"

He was too busy being angry to hear the question. When Cid arrived, Squall followed him out with Xu and Quistis to the awaiting reporters.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but are you okay to do this right now?" Quistis whispered urgently from beside him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

The announcement ended and everything seemed to have gone well. Squall hurried back to his room and called Layla from the landline.

"Good afternoon," she said.

"Hey."

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Girlfriend problems?"

He hesitated. "How'd you know?"

"A girl called here earlier to call me a home-wrecker. I didn't recognize the number, but seeing as the only person I talk to who'd be calling from a Balamb number is you and you aren't a girl, I just assumed."

He felt humiliated and was sure he should apologize, but nothing would come out.

"Anyway, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen, but if not I'm not going to force you."

"That's nice."

"Glad you like it, I stole it from your father. He does want to see you, but he's kind of paranoid you'll reject him and if he finds out I went behind his back to contact you... Well, I'll lose my unofficial job as his assistant," she trailed off before saying, "Edea called me this morning. She told me to remind Laguna about getting in touch with you. It seems like the two of you are ready. I've worked a visit to Balamb into the weekend itinerary under the pretence that you've named a successor to Martine and the president should meet her."

He remained expectantly silent.

"Chatty as ever. I worked really hard to pull this off you know. We'll be there in the morning. I'm bringing along my Uncle and Kiros. If anyone is going to convince my Mom that I would be safe there, it's them."

Squall smiled. "What about your unofficial job?"

"Maybe I can pull my connection with the Commander to get a similar job at Garden?"

He lay back on his bed and put an arm under his head, just listening to Layla go over the things she thought he might like to know for Saturday. They booked a lunch for the President and his companions to eat with the teens who saved the world.

After that, there was little else to say and Squall returned the phone to the cradle and lay in afternoon sun that leaked through his blinds, considering the admittedly exciting possibility of really meeting his father. Actually speaking to him. The man could be a total idiot, but that didn't mean the thought of having his father in his life wasn't an enticing one.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, kind of a delay in posting the chapters for the last two weeks because I had family visiting. So exhausting! Anyway... Here they are along with my heartfelt apologies. I'm uploading both of them right now._

* * *

**.03.**

When Squall's phone rang with the tone reserved for Quistis, he considered ignoring it. He wasn't really in the mood to talk, more interested in simply thinking about everything. Between work, Rinoa and his father, there was a lot going on and plenty to think about.

Still, he picked up. She wouldn't call him for small things.

"Hey Squall, Matron's stopped by for a visit and she wants everyone to go into Balamb for lunch. She wants us all there. We're all in the lobby."

He hung up and headed straight for the lobby. A visit from Matron was always a nice surprise. They were fairly frequent during the first two months, but the past couple of weeks, she'd been busy with something else and he was already missing her.

She was there, just as Quistis had said. Everyone was already with her. Even Rinoa, who made it clear she wasn't going to speak to him. He wasn't really bothered. She was wrong and besides, Matron was here. There was no way some stupid fight with Rinoa was going to ruin that.

Matron swept him into a hug. "Squall, darling, you look and feel so thin. Have you not been eating?" She poked his ribs lightly. "Well, you'll get your fill tonight. I have a few things I'd like to talk about with all of you, so let's head out."

The ride to the restaurant had been a short one and Matron had filled it with an entertaining story of how she had awoken one morning when they still lived at the orphanage to find Selphie in Irvinne's bed because the cowboy had been having a nightmare.

Once they arrived, she hurried everyone to sit and they listened. Once the waitress had taken their orders, Edea took a deep breath and asked, "Which would you like to hear about first? The project that's been keeping me busy or the project that's likely to upset someone?"

"The busy thing first," Zell answered, "So it might cushion the blow of the upsetting thing."

She nodded. "Well, I haven't been around as much this last little while and it's because I've been working very hard to rebuild the orphanage. Cid and I agreed it's a good idea since there's a group of children who lost parents during Ultamecia's war. I thought about how many wonderful memories I had of raising you all and how many more I could make by giving these children a place to go."

Rinoa nodded enthusiastically and it bothered Squall. What did she know about growing up in the orphanage or what it meant to be raised by Matron?

"That's great," Irvinne said, "I think it's a good thing."

There seemed to be a general air of agreement around the table.

"It means I'll likely have to take Cid from you for a little while, so he can help me get everything settled once the reconstruction is finished. We're almost there," Edea continued.

"What about this upsetting project?" Quistis asked calmly.

"You see, I know you're all mature enough to handle this like adults and not throw tantrums, but I've been looking for Seifer."

"That's not so upsetting. I think I'd be surprised if you weren't looking for him," Selphie said, smiling brightly at her mother figure, "In the end he was still one of the orphanage gang."

"I'm glad you see things that way, because once I've found him, I plan to offer him the opportunity to return to Garden's program and become a SeeD."

There was silence all around the table.

Finally Zell asked if she was serious.

"Absolutely. His situation was as complicated as mine. His possession was my fault. I can't just leave him to live the rest of his life skulking about, being hated for something that he couldn't control."

"It wasn't your fault, Matron," Quistis told her as she gently placed a hand upon the older woman's shoulder. "He followed you because he chose to."

"No, he didn't. He followed me because he recognized me, because he was in my memories and she knew that. She knew just how to manipulate him. He wasn't possessed, but there was mind control. If only I could explain it more properly to you, but I don't think I know how."

Her eyes were wet with oncoming tears.

"It's fine," Squall said, unable to handle the idea of her crying, "We'll deal with his return when the time comes."

There was more agreement from the others and Matron looked up. "Thank you children. I'm so proud to hear you say that. I couldn't ask for more than that."

Selphie redirected the conversation to the orphanage project and they all chatted excitedly about memories that had been resurfacing since they'd given up on guardian forces.

Squall contributed nothing because he didn't really feel like it. They were his memories and he wanted to keep the little bits of happiness to himself. Things like the smell of Cid making waffles and Ellone helping him pour his syrup.

He smiled down at his meal and ate while he listened.

Quistis was enjoying the moment of happy nostalgia, but she had some questions. For starters, if Cid was going to help Matron, how long would he be gone? Did they have plans for a stand in headmaster? How exactly had Matron been looking for Seifer?

She smiled as though she had no concerns and looked around at her friends. Rinoa was pressing Edea for stories that might embarrass them and of course the one she told was about Zell, whose face was on fire. Selphie and Irvinne were actually leaning toward one another a little. She wondered whether they were doing so intentionally or if this was just the result of their obvious magnetism. Squall was eating and occasionally allowing himself to smile.

Her phone rang and she excused herself.

She answered as she stood.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador Trepe. President Loire has heard a new Headmistress has been appointed for the Galbadian location and would like to visit this Saturday to offer his congratulations in person. I understand you would be the best person to ask about this?"

Quistis didn't know the girl's name, but whenever anything came up involving Estharian relations, she was the one she spoke to. She was obviously a secretary of some sort and if it weren't for the professionalism exuded by the caller, she might have asked if it was possible to arrange for Squall to have some private time with his father.

She couldn't bring herself to do it and instead thanked the caller and agreed to have Xu available to meet the President Saturday at eleven am.

Rinoa watched Quistis return and decided to ask if everything was alright.

"Oh yes. Actually, it was just Esthar. President Loire wants to come this Saturday to congratulate Xu on her promotion."

Allowing herself to look at Squall a moment, she could gather no discernable emotion from his face as usual. She wondered if Laguna even knew they were dating.

Maybe Laguna knew Layla...

In Deling, Seifer was sitting in the Caraway Gardens because he knew no one would look for him there. He really shouldn't even be in city anymore. The recent murders were bad and worse; he was to blame. It just seemed like no matter what he did, he was killing people.

He groaned and flopped backward into the manicured grass. He needed help. He wanted to ask, but it wasn't as though there were really any options. Since he'd wisely chosen to go off the radar, his friends had been harassed regularly by vigilante justice groups looking to find him. Garden had basically said in a press release that they had nothing to do with him.

Someone was looking for him and he was fairly certain that someone was interested in killing him. Fortunately, Deling had a few seedy underbelly types that watched his back as long as he watched theirs.

The men who'd died were murdered because they were bastards and while he didn't necessarily disapprove of their deaths, he was noticing that nobody knew why they were dying. Instead of being scorned for the dirt-bags they were, they were achieving some sort of saint hood. He thought about the girl. The one who'd begged him to teach her how to use a gunblade.

She was young. Should have been in school or having slumber parties, but she was jaded and after hearing only a small portion of her life story, he agreed.

He was regretting that now. She was young and impulsive. Too irrational in her technique. She'd learned quickly how to use a blade and easily adopted his style, but she wasn't making a point with the deaths and he was pretty sure the last guy hadn't deserved it.

However, if he stopped her, he'd be found and put to death himself. People wanted his head and he wasn't about to just give it to them. No, this way at least the girls would keep him supplied with information about people putting the squeeze to find him.

He wondered, not for the first time since the war, what Squall was doing. Probably getting nasty with Rinoa. She'd never been one to move slowly. He smirked and said aloud, "Enjoy my sloppy seconds, Squall."

"I hope you don't mean my daughter," Fury Caraway said as he came to stand over the lounging blonde.

"Shit."

"What are you doing in my yard?"

Seifer stared up at him silently, deciding that sarcasm was probably a bad route to take when your head was inches away from the boot of a hardened general.

"I don't suppose you've heard from Rinoa," Fury continued.

"I think she'd rather hang than speak to me," Seifer replied, slowly getting up.

"I suppose that's something we have in common than. When was the last time you ate something of substance?"

Seifer shrugged and Fury scowled, gesturing for him to follow. He hesitated, but obeyed. It wasn't exactly like he had options.

They walked back to the house, where his staff awkwardly tried not to make eye contact with either man as they whisked about.

"When was the last time you spoke to Edea?"

"Edea? I was a child. Ultamecia? Just before your daughter and her friends stormed the castle."

"She's looking for you."

"Edea? I thought she might, but it's better for her if she doesn't find me."

"Foolishness. I'll call her." The general stopped a passing butler and told them to make arrangements for dinner guests. "She's been worried sick. You have no idea what it does to a parent when their child hides from them."

Seifer didn't answer. When he had met Rinoa, she was on the train to Timber. She'd said she needed to escape her vile father who was some sort of emotionless bastard who never really loved her. This was the first time he'd actually met the man that they weren't engaged in combat.

"I'll ask her over to eat. She'll want to see you." Fury led him up a staircase and pointed to a door. "There's a shower in there. I'll see about something more appropriate to wear. I'd rather she didn't think I was trying to pass a homeless man as her long lost adopted son."

He left him alone and all Seifer could do was wonder his motive. Was Caraway really helping him or did he plan to distract him with hospitality until officials could get there to arrest him? He looked around. There were uniforms everywhere. No, if he was having him arrested, he'd just have a couple of these military men hold him.

Squall heard a ringing he didn't recognize as belonging to his phone. He was a little surprised for some reason to see Edea take a cell phone from her simple handbag. She disappeared to take the call and returned smiling.

"Good news?" Zell asked.

"I'll have to go children. I've just been informed of an important dinner. Let's get the bill."

She was suspiciously happy and Squall wondered if the call had been from Seifer. That was what he needed on top of all his problems – his bully back.


	4. Chapter 4

_And here's the second delayed chapter! No worries though. Chapter five will definitely be posted this coming Saturday!_

* * *

**.04.**

The moment her Uncle and his friends had returned, Layla had told them about Saturday's plans. "...I think it'd be excellent press for the world to see us being more involved with Garden. They've just announced a Headmistress of Galbadia and I've arranged for us to go to Balamb to congratulate her personally."

"While conveniently giving us a tour of the facilities?" Ward asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, but consider how good it looks that the President of Esthar personally congratulates the first woman to be promoted to head of a Garden. Women everywhere will be so happy. Plus, we have this image of being snobs because we're so withdrawn from everyone else. Not to mention I have been told Squall will in fact be on the property and has no plans for lunch. It might be a nice time for Laguna to speak with him. I mean, he happens to be in the area and naturally greets his son. Maybe has lunch with him. That's not forcing anything. Don't you agree Mr. President?"

He was clearly nervous about the idea.

"Also, I'm sure Mrs. Kramer will be so relieved that you're making an attempt. I know she's been very worried about this whole mess."

"It would be appropriate to visit the new Headmistress. Showing our support for the SeeD program does have positive political implications," Kiros advised.

"As long as you stay home," Ward said, giving Layla a pointed look.

"Not fair. I planned everything out and made all the calls. I worked really hard."

"Worked really hard to get us to give you a chance to try and talk us into letting you join SeeD."

"Are you worried I would be able to convince you? Is your resolve so weak?"

"No. I will not be swayed on this matter."

"Than what harm would it do for me to get to come along? Would it really be so awful for me to see the world outside of Esthar?"

"I think she has you Ward," Laguna told him as he patted his back.

"As stubborn as her mother..." the muscled man sighed, "You can come, but I don't want to hear anything from you about joining the SeeD program. You can talk all you want about politics, but you aren't going to join SeeD."

"Thank you! I can't wait. I hear they have the most awesome restaurant that grills the fish right in front of you!" She threw her arms around her Uncle. "I'm going to go book our rental car!"

As soon as she was out of the room, she called Squall.

As they walked out, Rinoa decided to ask Squall how he felt about his father's visit. "Hey..."

He didn't answer and instead opened his phone. "Hello?"

She looked around. Anyone who would be calling him was right here and she knew right away it was Layla. She walked just back from him to listen.

"You're coming too?"

There was silence while Layla spoke. Rinoa desperately wanted to know what she was saying.

"I'll try," Squall replied after a long pause. "No problem."

More silence.

"I'll see you then."

He hung up and she stomped past him angrily. "Selphie!" She called, needing to talk to someone.

Irvinne sighed when Selphie who was just about to accompany him on a trip to the woods to hunt fiends was pulled away by Rinoa. He half wondered if she had any consideration for other people's feelings at all.

Ignoring it and giving them a tip of his hat, he slowed to fall into step with Squall. "Interestin' day."

Squall didn't respond.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

Nothing.

"You know. I don't think anyone is at all excited about the possibility of Seifer comin' back, but it might actually be the worst for you. I heard about how things were for the two of you before the war even began. I also know he used to date Rinoa. I'm sure it's gonna be rough on the two of you, but just try and remember that even though this is dramatic, you've technically been through worse. More than once."

Squall turned a glare on him and he gave up.

"I was just trying to be supportive."

Seifer was sitting on a stiff and clearly not well used sofa in a living room that was obsessively tidy. He wondered if that was the real reason Rinoa couldn't get along with her father, because she was a slob and he was apparently a neat freak.

He could see a short bookcase and to his surprise, it was lined with actual novels as opposed to war manuals and the military histories. He got closer. Apparently the General was a fan of Terry Goodkind. The shelf held at least a dozen books with the man's name printed in raised gold-coloured print.

"She'll be here shortly, sir," said a maid from the door, "Please make your way to the dining room."

He stood and slowly walked toward the dining table even though he had the urge to ignore the maid. It had sounded suspiciously like an order and he wasn't so good with taking orders.

Fury was already at the table and Seifer took a seat just down from him. "Kind of a big table for a man who eats alone," he observed.

"Kind of a big mouth for a child who is alone."

There was commotion at the front door. Seifer felt a prickle of alarm travel over his skin. Something was wrong. He made to stand, but the general stopped him.

"I don't have guests often that aren't military officials. The staffs are easily excited by changes in routine."

Seifer returned to sitting, but listened. He heard the tell-tale click of Matron's shoes as she was led down the hallway by a servant. He got up again, eager to greet her.

When she walked in, she smiled at him and spread her arms. He embraced her and noticed how frail she seemed. So delicate in comparison to the Matron who hugged him in his memories. He had been smaller than of course.

"Seifer," she murmured into his cheek as she kissed it and ran a hand over his hair to smooth it into place. "Have you thanked Mr. Caraway for inviting you in?"

Feeling foolish, Seifer turned his head to face the general. "Thank you."

Fury nodded and waved his hand. "Let's sit. The food will be brought out shortly."

Seated at the table, Seifer felt elated. It had been so long since people had sat and had a meal with him. To have Matron there was a dream and Caraway was no Cid, but he'd do.

"Fury, I must thank you again. I've been looking for months and nobody was able to find him."

"It was my pleasure to be able to help you. I must admit I hadn't been looking for him. He sort of just turned up."

Edea laughed and Seifer watched them. When had they gotten close? When had she started calling him Fury? When had he become so informal? There was something off about it, but he could only assume it was because of the twisted nature of the history the three of them shared. Hell, maybe he was just jealous that Matron was paying attention to someone other than him. Not that it lasted.

She turned her kind eyes onto him and smiled. "There's a home waiting for you back at Balamb Garden, you know."

He frowned. He couldn't really go back there and face everyone. Things were hard enough as he was now, but going back would be terrible.

"I can see he doesn't think that's a good idea," Fury told her.

"I know you're worried, but I've already discussed it with them and they all seemed well-receptive."

"Until I get there. Matron, I think it's too soon."

She leaned to the left while the maid placed a plate in front of her. Unfolding her napkin and smoothing it over her lap, she looked down at the roast duck. "I understand that feeling Seifer, but it won't change unless you confront it. I would've thought you'd jump at the chance to come home."

"It's not my home. It's theirs and maybe if everyone just had some time to relax after everything that's happened..." He trailed off. He hadn't really any way to end the sentence. It's not as though they'd forgive him. He destroyed Selphie's home and killed her friends. For sure Zell still hated him. Hyne only knows how Rinoa would react to him. And Squall... No. It couldn't be. He was never going back.

"Maybe a little time would be good for him, Edea," Fury advised.

"Then let me find you someplace to live. You can't be out on the street. How have you been eating?"

"I took money in exchange for teaching a few people to use a gunblade. It was enough to get by."

"You don't need to find him a place. He can stay here. I have more than enough room."

Seifer stared at the general. He couldn't possibly impose himself on this man any further. "I usurped your position."

"Well, Edea has apologized to me for her possession and explained the psychological warfare Ultamecia had used on you. That's really all in the past."

Seifer suddenly wanted this man to hate him. He had been a monster and he should hate him. How the hell could he forgive a guy who had been the enemy? "I slept with your daughter."

"Seifer!" Matron scolded.

"That is also in the past. I've sworn I would not hold that against Rinoa and it's only right that I not hold it against you. Young people are impulsive."

"This stops now Seifer," Edea said sternly.

He fell silent and instead took to eating his duck.

"You're welcome to stay until you're ready to go home. There are spare rooms and it would look good on you to be seen in daylight by the masses. Perhaps once Deling forgives you, you can move on and seek the forgiveness of your friends."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Edea shot him a look. "Fine. I'll stay."

Squall sat awkwardly on the bed in Zell's room, trying not to be bothered by the mess that was threatening to swallow them alive. He could see an unfinished hot dog on a plate on the desk. It had obviously been there awhile. Irvinne was beside him and they were quiet.

Zell emerged from his bathroom with a box of cloth for hand wraps. "Thanks for waiting. I couldn't remember where I put this stuff. I never use it, but the gloves are new and they have been worn in yet, so they chafe my wrists."

"As long as we get out to kill some fiends before dark, man. We've been waitin' on you for almost half an hour," Irvinne told him as both he and Squall stood quickly.

They walked in silence to the parking garage where they got into a car. Zell wrapped his hands and Irvinne loaded his rifle. Squall's gun was never not loaded and was always polished so he drove.

They reached the forest Irvinne had intended to take Selphie to and got out. With the doors locked behind them, they walked brazenly into the trees, taking no clear path.

"Did anyone draw any heals?" Zell asked.

"Only all I could carry," Irvinne replied.

"Same," Squall agreed.

"So, just me here without any magic drawn?"

"Seems that way, but we probably won't need it. Just gotta play our cards right."

Squall waved them quiet. Something was moving ahead of them. They snuck up and found a clearing.

"Sweet fucking Hyne," Zell muttered.

There was a nest. A big nest. A big nest full of big eggs.

"Are those dragon eggs?" Irvinne asked.

Squall wasn't sure. He shrugged. They looked it, but it was usually Quistis who knew about these sorts of things.

"I'm gonna call Quistis. I wouldn't wanna kill anything we shouldn't," Irvinne sighed as he pulled out his cell.

She didn't answer.

"What now? Shouldn't we break them before they hatch so the town isn't in danger?" Zell insisted.

"Let me call someone."Squall dialled Layla and she picked up after only one ring.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking at some eggs."

"Prepping for breakfast?"

"Possibly dragon eggs."

"I don't know about dragons. One second." There was a click and he was sure she'd hung up on him. He heard the phone ring again and she spoke. "I transferred you to the landline Mr. Leonhart and put you on speakerphone in the office of President Loire who happens to know a lot about dragons."

"Um. Hi," came an awkward greeting no doubt the voice of his father.

"Hi."

Irvinne looked at him curiously.

"So, um... What do the eggs look like?" Laguna asked.

"Almost to my hip. Pinkish colour with weird grey freckles."

There was silence.

"Hello?"

"You should leave them. Like, leave now."

"Why?"

"Those are Ruby Dragon eggs and if they're only pink, they were recently laid. The mother can't be far and mother Ruby Dragons are insane. You should probably wait until dawn when she'll be sleeping on the nest and take her out before you even think about the eggs. She catches you hurting her eggs, she'll take you down even if it means she dies in the process."

"I hear wings..." Zell whispered.

"We're leaving," Squall told his friends.

"Good idea," Laguna told him.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Alright."

"Thanks." Squall closed the phone before his throat could close off entirely. That had been more than a little uncomfortable. How he was going to handle seeing the man in person was beyond him.


	5. Chapter 5

_To those who appear concerned, yes this is a Squall/Quistis story. We just decided that the realization of the love they would share wouldn't be born overnight. Also, we kind of want to mess with Squall a little first. After all, he has made entirely too few mistakes. It's about time he acted like a real boy. On a side note, our sincerest apologies in regards to the formatting issues when the pov changes. FF is being naughty and we'll sort it out as soon as we can._

* * *

**.05.**

Friday was born of a beautiful morning with the sun blooming over the ocean beside Balamb which mirrored the glory with its twinkling clear tides. As Squall looked out over it, he reached for his cell phone – an item he was becoming steadily more reliant on – and accessed its camera feature to take a picture. He nearly set it as his background, but when he looked at Rinoa's grin, he couldn't do it. She'd squished her eyes closed and stuck out her tongue in a way that was just so Rinoa.

He saved the photo and didn't bother to put it to any real use. Closing the phone, he tossed it onto his desk and headed for his shower, swearing today he'd sort out this mess with his girlfriend and perhaps actually take her on a real date.

Again, as soon as the shampoo was in his hair, the phone rang. He could tell it was Cid, but was sure the old man would understand. He always did about these sorts of things.

The last thing Quistis had wanted to do today was what she was doing right now. The day was going to be a big enough pain in the ass as it was with her having to fly out to Galbadia with Xu and the two of them having to come back again before night fall. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to sit down in the quad and enjoy a book.

That had been her plan for the morning. To read in the cozy morning light and perhaps venture into town for some yummy treats to take with her on the afternoon trip. Maybe stop by Mrs. Dincht's home for a cup of tea.

No, instead she was about to add to the frustrations of an overly burdened friend. Squall would most likely hate her forever and then some after he returned the Headmaster's call. She half hoped he didn't reply, but of course, that too would be bad because Squall would never not reply.

She sighed and Xu placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll get over it. It's not forever."

This was possibly true, but she doubted it. Squall did four things very well – pout, glare, fight, and hold grudges.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" Cid asked them.

"Not likely, Headmaster," Quistis replied.

"Perhaps getting washed up than," he said decidedly.

She tried very hard not to imagine Squall all naked and wet. Suds slowly slipping over his toned muscle... Her mind wandered.

Beside her, Xu cleared her throat and drew the attention of her friend back to reality. "You know," she teased, "I bet he's the type of guy to have a ridiculously girly shower habits."

"Oh really, this conversation is not appropriate," Quistis mumbled as she looked downward to conceal her blush.

The phone upon the headmaster's desk rang.

Cid picked it up and made small talk before saying, "Please come to my office. I have something I need you to do for me." He hung up moments later and beamed at the women. "He's on his way."

Squall had no idea what Cid might want, but really, how much more could the man actually ask of him? He hadn't heard of anything wildly crazy happening that required urgent response. It was probably something menial and then he'd be able to go right back to his room and relax while he plotted how to make things better with Rinoa.

The elevator was thankfully empty and the ride was pleasant enough as a result. He habitually checked his cell phone. He wasn't expecting a message. Not really. Though it had been weeks since he'd had a day go by without a message from Layla. She'd become quite dependable in this manner and yet he really knew nothing about her aside from his father's friend was her uncle and she was desperate to be a SeeD.

He toyed for a moment with the idea of what she might look like. On the one hand, she didn't give any indication of being physically active outside of errands, so possibly a bigger girl. Maybe that was why Ward was so against her joining, because he was concerned about how she'd handle the failure. On the other hand, she hadn't the kind of voice that could drive a man crazy in a good way. It was the first thing he'd noticed when she'd initially contacted him.

The doors opened before his thoughts could further analyse what he knew of his mystery companion and he found himself a little worried. Quistis was there. As was Xu. It could have been that they were just wrapping up a headmaster meeting of some sort... Or what they were about to ask was a lot more serious than he had anticipated.

He looked at each of them expectantly.

"Have a seat, Squall," Quistis advised as she gently placed a hand on his back to push him into the open chair across the oak desk form Cid. Her voice wasn't steady. Something was up and she wasn't particularly pleased by it. He could tell. She'd be awful at poker.

"I heard Edea got to sit down with all of you yesterday," Cid told him in a light tone. The voice he used for breaking bad news.

Squall's stomach fell. Seifer was back. That's what this was. He nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm sure she mentioned a few things to you, like about her plans to rebuild the orphanage?" Cid asked, but he obviously already knew. "See, she will need a little help and while Ellone has been at her side almost every step of the process thus far, as a husband it is my duty to help. My honour to help. Which is why it would help us and the orphans so much if you would just... assume my role within Garden for a week or so."

"No." He couldn't have held back the word if he'd tried.

"It's just a week Squall. Two at most. Until most of the heavier work is done. I can't stand the thought of Ellone or Edea in their frail states trying to do such labour, but it must be done quickly before the weather gets cold again. Fall is nearly here."

Squall frowned and he swallowed. Why couldn't they just send a team of SeeDs to assist the women? He looked at Quistis who only tapped her already overloaded binder. She obviously had even less room on her plate for this than he did. His eyes rolled back to Cid. "Two weeks."

"That a boy! I knew we could rely on you."

Seifer wasn't sure why, but he was in an awful mood despite having slept in a real bed and having had a good, long shower. Maybe it was just the left over anxiety of everything that had happened the day before. Either way, the staff seemed to sense his feelings and made no attempt to speak to him. He made a sort of game of it – randomly looking at them, trying to catch eye contact before they could look away. They were apparently all very good at this game though and he had yet to meet anyone's eyes.

Breakfast had been filling and Fury had insisted he find a way to occupy himself, even giving him access to a car and driver. However, he decided that he'd like to throw fruit into the air and slice it with his gunblade before it fell.

He realized his skills had slowed a little and grew determined to restore them to their former glory.

Losing himself in the practice, he failed to notice when the general came to watch. When he had improved to his liking he turned to get a broom and pan to clean up the fruit chunks.

"That was impressive. Makes me wonder why you wasted your obvious talent by hiding out these last few months."

Seifer shrugged.

"You know, my men are sufficient with the gunblade, but by no means where they could be if they had a real master to teach them..."

A long moment of serious thought went into this for Seifer. The last person he'd taught to use the gunblade was out in the streets of Deling killing people without remorse. He'd already caused a lot of destruction. "I don't know..."

"Think about it than. I'll be around when you make your decision."

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, the younger cleared the mess he'd made and than just sat upon the grass, cleaning his gunblade. He stared into the glistening steel for answers. Would teaching these men be okay? What if one of them was to be corrupt? He'd learned from the girls already how many of them were.

He'd tell Caraway no. There was no way he could risk it again. He already felt the weight of the recent murders resting on his own shoulders and it was a burden he struggled to bare. If any more was added, he'd likely collapse.

The metal reflected his face as he shifted and he froze, reaching his hand up to touch his scar. He wondered if Squall's was still as prominent. He'd watched him in news releases, but the guy's hair made it hard to tell.

The scar seemed to be proof of his sin. The more he looked at the reflection, the harsher the scar stood out against his skin. Frustrated, he reached up and mussed his hair until it was an unruly mess of bed-head and hid most of the mark from view.

Somehow, the act helped ease his anxiety and he allowed himself to fall onto his back. He could smell the fruit juices on the grass and knew he was going to get it on his clothes. It didn't matter though. No matter how he hid the scar, it was still there. No matter how much he smelt of fruit he was still Seifer.

Growling he hopped up and brushed the loose dirt from his clothing before going inside. He had to see the girl. Had to be sure she understood what it was she was doing. He also needed to know if he was still being followed.

Rinoa was still too angry to ask Squall what was wrong when she watched him saunter into the library. He was coming to her, she knew for certain, but she was still hurt and in no mood to relieve him of his guilt. Instead, she got up and walked right past him. The way she had walked past the homeless in Deling or the weird kids in school. She passed him as though he wasn't there at all.

Once in the hall, she regretted it, but was too stubborn to turn back and apologize or even say hello. So, she kept walking. Tears pricked at the backs of her eyes and she desperately wanted to find someone to make it better. It used to be Squall who would have been there, but now he was too caught up in work and this Layla.

The tears eased and she was fuming again. This damn Layla was the problem. Fucking Layla was to blame.

She pushed through a small crowd of cadets and walked straight off Garden property. Outside, she called the number she'd found in his directory again.

"Listen, before you start yelling at me again, you should probably know," began the girl as she picked up, but Rinoa didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear excuses. If there was an explanation, Squall would have told her right away. No, likely whatever this girl was to say now would be a lie.

"You're a whore. We used to be happy. Once upon a time, I was his damsel in distress and you just think you can take him, but you can't. I'm his important person. I'm the one who found him when he was lost during the time compression. Me, okay? ME! If you ever text or call or even think of him ever again I swear to you it will be the sorriest day of your life. My father is Galbadia's Military General. He could have you locked up for treason. You think you can mess with me? I have political connections and you... You're just nothing!" There was a dial tone on the other end. Obviously, little miss skank-tastic had learned her lesson.

She'd probably never be heard of again.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, this chapter is coming out in the wee hours of the morning on this Friday instead of it's usual evening release. That's because I'll be away all weekend and I'm excited to give some scene time to the other game characters who we've neglected thus far. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**.06.**

Layla was livid. She felt her skin burn as her temperature rose. Her breath was ragged as she stared down at the phone. "You really think I'm some slut?" She asked the air. "That I'm nothing?" She took a moment to recover from the drama that was that phone call. Had she not said she could explain this? Maybe she should have been clearer? She saved the number Rinoa had called her from under the name 'psychotic bitch' and adjusted the ringtone so it might prepare her for any possible future madness involving this woman.

She needed help. That was for sure.

Thinking for a moment on who would be best to call, she remembered her uncle and his friends were at the pub in the city.

Flipping open her phone, she called Kiros. "Hey, is it okay for you to talk right now? I have a really complex situation on my hands and I just want advice on how to solve it."

"Just let me get somewhere a little quieter," he replied. There was noise and then, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to involve President Loire, but the woman his son is seeing might be a total psychopath and she's scented my blood."

"I see."

"I'll tell you everything and then it'll make more sense, but please promise you won't tell anyone else and that you won't hate me." She chewed her lip.

"It can't be that bad, but alright. I promise."

"I know how badly the President wants to reconnect with his son and so I kind of went behind his back and contacted Squall using a number I got from Edea. Anyway, we've been talking for some time now..." she began. Once she had gone through everything she could think of about the situation, she sighed, "See my problem?"

"I do. I wouldn't worry about it though. She's very disconnected from her father and even if she found it in herself to ask him such a favour, I can't say he'd comply. The General is a fair man. Stern, but fair. Besides, there's nothing he can do to you that the President can't make go away. You're Uncle and I have power equal to that of General Caraway. This threat of hers is really just her venting her frustrations. You can understand why she's upset, right?"

"Yes, I can see how she misinterpreted the situation, but she wouldn't even let me explain. This is the second call she's made to me in as many days. This one was much worse though. I can't take another like that. She called me a whore and said I was nothing."

"Don't let it get to you. Go make yourself some tea. I'm on my way over. We can talk more about it when I get there."

"Thank you. I'm not telling my Mom because she'd never let me go to Balamb if she knew."

"You still plan on visiting with us even though the general's daughter just made you cry?"

"I'm not a coward. I can handle the meaningless words of some spoiled brat."

He laughed and she was relieved already. Just knowing he was on her side and if Kiros didn't consider something a problem, it really couldn't be one. Which was, admittedly, very good.

She stared down at her phone while she waited for the kettle to boil. Her mother was working and wouldn't be home for a while, which was good. She wanted this dealt with before they left, but not bad enough to admit to her mother that there was any reason for her not to go.

The dilemma now was whether it would be wise to let Squall know what just happened. On the one hand, it would look really bad if Rinoa found a text received from her right after she'd called to bitch her out. Squall would undoubtedly already be having a difficult time dealing with the bitch. However, maybe he should be warned about the kind of rampage the girl was on.

The kettle whistled and shattered her concentration on the issue. She'd just ask Kiros to help her decide. A third person perspective wouldn't hurt.

As she poured the tea, she thought about supper. Maybe she'd make something. Ask Kiros to stay. It would please her mother if they all sat to eat. It might put a little pressure on the man though. She looked down at her phone again. Maybe she'd invite the President and her uncle to join them.

Again, she placed the final decision in the hands of Kiros.

The front door opened and he called out, "I'm here."

"Kitchen, come on in! Want some tea?"

He entered the room and nodded.

Squall was sitting in Cid's office, listening to his mentor ramble on about what he'd need to know while assuming the position of headmaster. It didn't seem like anything particularly overwhelming. Not to mention – as Cid kept mentioning – Quistis had agreed to assist however and whenever he could.

His real problem was that Layla hadn't messaged him all day. It was strange. Especially when considering what the next day would bring. It was going to be a big deal for the both of them. It was already late afternoon and he hadn't heard any word from her.

He flipped the phone open and closed as he thought about whether he should initiate contact. After all, she was probably busy planning out the President's coming week or something. Maybe writing cue cards for topics he and Squall could discuss if the old man panicked.

"That's getting a little irritating," Quistis confessed from beside him, "The phone flipping, I mean. Were you expecting to hear from someone?"

"Sort of," he replied honestly.

"Well, let's take a break and you can give them a call. I could use a bite before we fly out," Cid told them.

"You're leaving tonight?" Squall asked, suddenly aware of the situation's demanding nature.

"Yes. I thought Quistis could drop me off on the way back from Deling. I should be showing Xu my support as much as possible and it would make sense to get started now. If I leave any later, my time away would overlap with the new semester. I wouldn't want to burden you with performance reviews and the application process."

Squall would have been lying if he'd said he was pleased. This obviously meant that Cid had assumed he'd take the position.

Frowning, he stood up and left without a word.

He heard the clicking of heels upon the tile as Quistis followed him. He looked back, making a point of expressing how unimpressed he was with all of this.

"I know you don't want to take on any more than you already have, but this is how it needs to be for a while, Squall. I'm sorry. The orphans need somewhere to go and just think of the happiness they could experience with Matron caring for them. They could have a childhood like we had. I don't know how much of it you remember, but it was a good time." She looked at him, her bright blue eyes bleary with a hint of oncoming tears.

It hurt to see her so upset so Squall tried to think of what someone with better social capabilities would do here. He thought back on a marathon of romantic movies Rinoa had convinced him to sit through.

He recalled what he should do when a woman was about to cry, but without the assistance of dramatic music, he wasn't sure it would be effective. Still, the idea of Quistis crying told him he had to try.

He slowly raised his right hand to touch her cheek. "Don't cry. I will do this."

She looked confused and he thought maybe he'd done it wrong, but before he could try to explain or fix the issue, she was off, running into the small restroom behind the empty receptionist desk.

Women were too complicated. He should have realized Quistis wasn't the type to be swayed that way. She was much more independent than Rinoa or any of the women in the movies. He scowled at his own failure as he continued to the elevator.

Thinking of Rinoa had reminded him that he needed to plan out a proper date. Now, he'd just have to find time for one.

Quistis stared at her face in the mirror over the small porcelain sink and touched her face where Squall's hand had caressed her flesh. She was sure he had his reasons and that he hadn't meant to give her the impression she'd first gotten, but that was what hurt the most about it. He hadn't meant to lead her on.

She couldn't even categorize him as some playboy bastard and be done with this stupid crush once and for all. No, she was being assaulted by his innocence in the face of the obvious. Had he really believed her idiotic rambling about confusing her sisterly feelings for romantic ones?

"You're such a damn tool, Squall..." she sighed aloud.

She took off her glasses and placed them on the sink's ledge before gently splashing cold water up onto her face. A few deep breaths and she was ready to dry up, put on her glasses and venture back out to face the day that lay ahead.

Her watch beeped at her, reminding her she needed to eat. She'd even written it into the itinerary. If she hadn't, she'd probably have worked straight through and ignored the angry grumblings of her stomach.

Take-out. She'd visit the cafeteria for take-out sandwiches and bring them onto Ragnorak for the trip. Xu was probably too excited to eat yet anyway and the Headmaster... Well, he'd never been so great with taking care of himself.

Selphie was in the quad and trying to decide on how it would be best decorated for the new SeeD graduate party. There was only about a month left before the next term started.

Lost in thoughts of how Cid would feel about a steam-punk themed decor, she didn't even notice Irvinne creep up behind her.

It wasn't until he'd dropped his hat right on top of her head that she turned around. At which point he slicked her nose with something chill and wet that was on the tip of his finger. She reached up quickly to wipe it away. "Irvy..."

When she pulled her fingers away, a little white smear of something was on them.

"Sunscreen. Gotta protect that pretty skin of yours."

He was right of course. It was rather bright out and she had skipped out into the sun without any thought about potential skin damage. Still, she couldn't help but reply, "That kind of talk is best reserved for murderers. _It puts the lotion on its skin..._'she sang teasingly.

He pushed her playfully and remembered why he was there. "Selph... Listen..." he said as he slipped a hand behind his neck nervously. "I was thinking about going into town and I wanted to know..." he hesitated.

"Could you pick up that cookie recipe from Mrs. Dincht while you're there?" she asked before he could finish.

Frustrated with himself for having paused, he tried to keep it smooth. "Or you could pick it up yourself..." he trailed off, trying to sound cool.

Selphie was certain he was implying that she was lazy and frowned at him. "Fine. I will." She pushed his hat into his chest and grumbled expletives, leaving him to stand in the quad and think about what he'd done. She was a little angry with herself as well. After all, how could she have feelings for someone who didn't appreciate the work that she put in to everything she did?

She headed for the elevator to get a car key from the headmaster's office. Maybe if Cid wasn't busy, he'd come with her.

Irvinne had realized how bad his words had sounded all too late. "I should have said, 'Or you could come with me...'. Dammit."

He thought for a moment. If she was going into town, she'd need a car. She'd probably have to go get a key from the office, so if he went straight to the garage he could intercept her and explain himself.

Also, maybe some time in the elevator would give her a chance to cool down before she saw him again.


End file.
